1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control system and a method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and a method thereof for remote controlling a peripheral device having a USB through a network.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal serial bus (USB) is a widely used connection interface, and computer peripheral devices can be connected with a desktop computer, a notebook computer, and a personal digital assistant (PDA) through the USB. Furthermore, since the USB has a characteristic of hot-plug, it is convenient for the user to add or remove the peripheral devices freely Therefore, the USB interface has been widely applied in the peripheral devices including, for example, keyboards, mice, network cards, and printers. Currently, the application of the USB includes connecting the peripheral device to a USB interface of the computer directly by using a USB transmission cable, such that instructions and data can be transmitted between the computer and the peripheral device through the transmission cable.
However, when the distance between the peripheral device and the computer which will be connected by a user is long or exceeds the distance of the transmission cable, thus user must move the computer close to the peripheral device or move the peripheral device close to the computer, which causes troubles to the user in using the USB, and even worse, the user may not connect the computer to the peripheral device.
Furthermore, if two computers share one peripheral device at the same time, after one computer uses the peripheral device, the user must detach the transmission cables connected to the peripheral device first, and then connect the peripheral device to another computer with the transmission cables, so that another computer continues to use the peripheral device. Therefore, when more than two computers need to share the same peripheral device, the user must manually connect the transmission cables among different computers, which causes inconveniences in use.